


No time

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: No time to do anything so I must be better .....,.............. For them





	1. Broken

Logan's POV.   
I am finally done with this it took me a 3 months to finish and it took all my energy out of me. I hope you besides like it I put all the effort I can into it. So I come out of my room and tell the sides that I have finished my work. Roman snatches it out of my hands and says to me. "this is rubbish you have putting no work into this at all". Oh ok I will improve it now whispers quietly "that took me 3 months to do when he hates it" I'm sorry what was that Logan patton says. Oh nothing I'm going to go improve this now. once I get into my room I fell to the floor and I feel hot tears coming down my face. "But I'm logic I'm not supposed to cry" I will improve this and not leave my room until I finished it. Then it will be perfect

Pattons POV  
"Roman that was a little mean" "maybe you could have been a bit nicer" "what could I have said it was all horrible" "have you thought about what logan is feeling" "but he's logan he's doesn't feel"that's what we think Roman" I hope he's ok.

Sorry for it being so Short


	2. What did I do?

Logan's POV  
It's been 2 days and it's still not good enough. I haven't slept and I am really tired. Maybe I should go get some food to help me. Maybe just like a slice of toast with crofters. I open the door quietly so I don't wake anyone up because it's 3 in the morning. I walk outside to go to the kitchen and I see Virgil. He was drinking coffee just sitting there. When he noticed me he jumped out of his seat."logan where have you been we have been so worried how about you" "sorry virgil I have just been working" "you have bags under your eyes how long have you been awake for""there's no need to worry about me I'm fine"are you sure Logan" "yes I am perfectly fine"ok then goodnight"I go in like my toast with crofters. Then I rushed back to my room. Then deciet show up. "My logan i wouldn't take you the type to lie to yourself". "I am not lying deceit" "really logan you can't lie to the liar" "don't worry I'll keep it a secret""goodbye logan" I might as well go bed now.  
Virgil's POV  
"I'm worried about logan" "I'm sure he's fine panic at the everywhere""he came out of his room this morning with bags under his eyes"and he had not come out of his room for 2 days""I'm pretty sure he was lying to me""but kiddo Logan never lies" "I know that's what I'm saying" "what is deceit has gotten to him" "ok fine I'll go check on calculator watch"


	3. New friend ship

Logan's POV

I was just working when deceit decided to show up again."what do you want deceit"  ~~ **i just don't want to talk to you Logan . "**~~ ok five minutes"  ~~ **"they always listen to you don't they" they care about you" they would care if I took you"**~~ they don't like me but I thought that.......  ~~ **"don't join me Logan I will not listen to you and will hurt you.**~~ "ok I I will join you"  ~~ **bad choice Logan. "Let's not go"**~~ ok.

Roman's pov

We was about to go in Logan's room when we here deciet so we burst In the room to see Logan and deciet disapper. All I could think is what have I done.

Sorry it's short I don't have many. Good ideas thanks for reading.


End file.
